Kagome's got her head in the clouds
by Cha Iro Neko
Summary: Inuyasha had run off with Kikyo, Kagome responds like she usually does. But she says its different this time because Inuyasha promised her he would not run off with Kikyo again. What happens when Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time to apologize? First Fanfic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, otherwise Kikyo would be dead :

**Song Sharada by**: Skye Sweetnam

**A/N:** I really hope you guys like my FIRST ever story.

* * *

_****_

_**Once upon a time there was a girl...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

"KAGOME!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"..." Kagome glared at Inuyasha then looked back the other way.

"KAGOME, SPEAK TO ME!" Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, but she still did not look at him, but her face seemed sadder.

The problem was that Inuyasha had once again run off with Kikyo, Kagome witnessed the whole scene between them.

He was breaking her heart, and he didn't even know it...Or did he?

* * *

_****_

_**You wouldn't really call her typical...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha let go of her shoulders to look at her, getting a better view of her face, only to be welcomed by...

"...SIT, BOY." Kagome said as her anger was raising by the second...Finally her anger reached its limit.

"INUYASHA, I'M GOING HOME AND DONT YOU DARE FOLLOW ME, GO FOLLOW YOUR UNDEAD LOVER AND GO TO HELL WITH HER! SEE IF I CARE!" She finally said as loud as she possibly could.

She saw Inuyasha's furry ears stiffen as his face grew madder.

"WELL WHY THE IN THE FUCKING HELL WON'T I THEN? SHE IS MUCH BETTER THEN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

Inuyasha looked Kagome straight in the eyes as he screamed that on her face.

Before Kagome could even think her, right hand had touched surface on Inuyasha's left cheek. Leaving a red hand shaped mark.

Kagome had slapped Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. He saw tears were already pouring down from her chocolate brown eyes.

She could only say three words three times, "I hate you...I Hate You...I HATE YOU!!!"

Kagome ran as fast as she could, Inuyasha could not follow her, He didn't want to... it's because...She told him not to.

'Kagome...I'm...Sorry.' Inuyasha thought in his head as he saw Kagome disappear in the dark thick brown trees.

* * *

_****_

_**Had her own definition of cool**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

'Finally...I can go back home' Kagome thought as she climbed in the old broken down well, she tried to seem happier even though she was heartbroken.

Kagome went through the door of the Higurashi Shrine, her mother, Souta, and her grandpa were probably out shopping since there was no one home.

She kicked off her school shoes and ran up to her little lively room and jumped on her pink bed, closing her eyes and talking to herself.

_****_

_**

* * *

She lived in her own world**_

_**She had her own style her own rules

* * *

**_

_****_

"Here I am back in my world..." She said to herself.

"Inuyasha...You are such a jerk..." She told herself.

'I want to go back to the Feudal Era, but what am I supposed to say to him?' Then she gasped as she remembered...

"I SLAPPED INUYASHA!" She propped herself up and shouted.

"OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE IT! He probably hates me now..."

_****_

_**

* * *

She played along like it was usual

* * *

**_

_****_

'Its...It's just always like this...He runs off with Kikyo and I'm left here to mope. But it's different this time! He promised he won't see Kikyo anymore'

'He promised me...' Kagome thought as she was sitting on her bed.

_****_

_**

* * *

Nobody really even knew her name

* * *

**_

_****_

"Why does she always do this to me? KEH!" Inuyasha was wondering out loud.

"Who are you talking about, Master Inuyasha?" Asked a passer-by peasant.

"The priestess. Kagome." Inuyasha told him, wondering why he was telling a person he does not know all this.

"I'm sorry sir but I do not know who that is." The peasant said.

"She travels with us; she's the reincarnation of Kikyo!" Inuyasha explained.

"I only know priestess Kikyo, no other priestess has ever been here." The peasant said.

"Never mind." Inuyasha said as he sighed.

_****_

_**

* * *

Her life was one big game

* * *

**_

_****_

"THIS JUST ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME! WHY ME?!" Kagome yelled out loud.

'What if...Inuyasha does not come...I'll give him 2 more days...'

'I have to go to school tomorrow.' That was Kagome's last thought before she fell asleep.

_****_

_**

* * *

She's got her head up in the clouds**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**Don't know when she'll come down**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**She can't get to bed**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**She's got this song stuck in her head

* * *

**_

_****_

'I can't sleep now...I have this stupid song in my head...Grrr...'

Kagome tossed and turned and the song "Sharada" kept playing in her head so she could not fall asleep.

Then finally the alarm rang and Kagome woke up with almost a scream.

"Kagome, dear, its time for school I laid out a pair of clothes for you." Kagome's mother has told Kagome; somehow she knew Kagome was already back.

"Oh! Oh, heh, coming mom! Really I am just gotta get my--" Kagome was dressing and she tripped over her shoes and fell.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, Yes I am mom!" Kagome saluted her mom as she got up.

"I will be downstairs then." And with that, her mom left Kagome's room.

Kagome got fully dressed and headed downstairs.

"Kagome, dear, do you want my special omle--"

"NO THANKS MOM! I MIGHT BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, BYE EVERYONE!" Kagome left with that last phrase.

"A-Alright. Bye dear!" Kagome's mother shouted after her.

Kagome arrived at school only to be greeted by three excited friends.

"Well hello there Kagome!" All three of them shouted.

"Oh, hey girls!" Kagome waved at them hoping Hojo won't come into the conversation.

Eri began saying, "So, Kagome, Hojo was--"

"AH! I have to get to class! Bye guys!" Kagome left as soon as she heard the name 'Hojo'.

_****_

_**

* * *

Dreaming all day**_

_**That's all she did

* * *

**_

_****_

As the substitute professor was giving a lecture on probability Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha...

'When will he come for me...I sure I was a little harsh but...He's...He...HE CANT BE MAD...'

"Miss Higurashi?" the substitute Professor called for the 3rd time.

"Oh, what, Huh, Yes?" Kagome cam to her senses and looked up at the substitute professor

"Hmm...Never mind. Pay attention please."

"Yes sir." Kagome tired to pay attention but her attention always led to Inuyasha.

_****_

_**

* * *

Ever since she was a little kid

* * *

**_

_****_

'I've always wanted to have a hero when I was little, I got my wish...And I love Inuyasha..."

_****_

_**

* * *

All the teachers thought that she was slow**_

_**She was just dreaming 'bout her show

* * *

**_

_****_

"Higurashi!" The substitute professor called Kagome because he saw she was not paying attention again.

"Oh! Yes sir?" Kagome asked

"What would the probability be if there was 3 green marbles in a bag out of 10 in all red marbles?"

"Err…2?" Kagome said the closest thing in her mind.

"Incorrect. Now PAY ATTENTION, Higurashi."

_****_

_**

* * *

And when they told her she's delirious**_

_**She didn't care**_

_**She's just oblivious**_

_**She likes to make everyone curious**_

_**One day she's **__**gonna**__** be famous

* * *

**_

_****_

"I will Sir. No problem! I will try to pay attention!" Kagome said extra happy.

"Oh, and Higurashi? Don't be so preppy." The substitute professor said, he was in a bad mood.

"...Well what's wrong with that, SIR?" Kagome asked getting irritated.

"I am in a bad mood, so do NOT go all happy and stupid." The substitute professor said in a harsh tone.

Kagome got up from her seat and yelled, "SIR, I DO NOT THINK YOU SHOULD INSULT YOUR STUDENTS!"

"HIGURASHI. DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT."

The substitute professor got extremely mad and ran up to Kagome's desk to slap her only to be stopped

by a red and white blur.

"What the hell!?" The substitute professor shouted.

"Hey buddy, don't you ever dare hurt Kagome." And the figure speaking was...

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome shouted with her thoughts lighting up.

The substitute professor ran out the class followed out by giggles.

_****_

_**

* * *

She's got her head up in the clouds**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**Don't know when she'll come down**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**She can't get to bed**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**She's got this song stuck in her head

* * *

**_

_****_

'THANK God! He is wearing his hat.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Well what are you standing, like a statue for?" Inuyasha was still mad, Kagome could tell.

"...Inuyasha...Lets go." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and tried to drag him follow her.

"LET GO KAGOME!" Then he realized he was in the middle of the classroom with HUMANS staring at him.

"Oh...Uh...Yeah, lets go." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both walking out of the classroom; Kagome did not want to look at Inuyasha so she was looking down at the ground.

As both of them were out of the school, Inuyasha took Kagome by the shoulders and said, "KAGOME, PLEASE LOOK AT ME."

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry..." Kagome muttered.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I promised you I would not run of with Kikyo anymore. But I still did...I'M Sorry." Inuyasha tried to make the most sincere apology ever.

_****_

_**

* * *

She's got her head up in the clouds**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**Don't know when she'll come down**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**She can't get to bed**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**She's got this song stuck in her head

* * *

**_

_****_

"Inu-Inu...Yasha. I can't believe it...You apologized?" Kagome stuttered out.

"Yeah... I guess I did. I forgive you for slapping me. Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and pointed his nose up...Smiling.

"Inuyasha." Kagome jumped on Inuyasha hugging him.

"What...What are you doing?" Inuyasha blushed about 20 different shades of red.

_****_

_**

* * *

She's got her head up in the clouds**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**Don't know when she'll come down**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**She can't get to bed**_

_**Sharada, Sharada**_

_**She's got this song stuck in her head

* * *

**_

_****_

"...Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her up and crashed his lips down on hers.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was shocked at first then she relaxed kissing Inuyasha back.

"I love you." Inuyasha and Kagome both said it at the same time.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "I knew it."

Kagome smirked too and said softly, "Sit, boy."

But at the same time he was holding on to her so they both fell down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed when the spell wore off.

"Ah, c'mon you know you liked that." Inuyasha said softly.

"Yep." Kagome smirked and with that they both kissed again.

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked this! Please read and review this song fic. took me a pretty good amount of time and I really want to hear your opinions! MUCH THANKS!_**

**_!Much Lubby Lub Ella!_**


End file.
